Get Away From Him!
by Deactivated-holyangelheart
Summary: Having come from the countryside with no experience with living in Tokyo, Gon is constantly being teased by his peers for answering questions strangely. However, every time others do this, the resident badass and Gon's childhood friend comes to the rescue. "Only I can call Gon an idiot, got it?" Part 1 of Please Don't Go Where I Can't Follow (Before Over My Dead Body!)


**Title: Get Away From Him!**

**Pairing: Killua Zoldyck /Gon Freecss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Some swearing and bullying.**

**Summary: Having come from the countryside with no experience with living in Tokyo, Gon is constantly being teased by his peers for answering questions strangely. However, every time others do this, the resident badass and Gon's childhood friend comes to the rescue. "Only I can call Gon an idiot, got it?"**

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**-x-x-**

Shoulders tense, fists tight, mouth closed shut, and body shaking. That's what Gon's body goes through every time one of the other students begins to tease him. Even though he's friendly with people and a good student, some people still make fun of him. They make fun of his spiky hair, his tanned skin, and even his dialect just because he's different than them. They whisper behind his back, but loud enough for him to be conscious of what they're saying. He never felt more insecure in his 12 years of life.

"Hey did you hear the way he says," one of the boys whispered into another's ear and then both laughed.

Another person joined in and started chatting about how Gon's tanlines are so pale in comparison to the rest of his body.

"Oi," suddenly the sound of a fist banging against the wall made the talkative group instantly clamp up. Gon's best friend and resident badass of the grade, stepped closer to the group, "Why don't you shut up about Gon?" He glared at them, "He's 100 times better than you assholes." He smirked as they trembled.

"Killua…" Gon's shoulders naturally relaxed before he heard Killua's next words.

"Besides, only I can call Gon an idiot, got it?"

"Killua!" Gon grabbed his arm and walked out of the classroom. The lunch bell had just rung and that gave him enough time to talk some sense into his best friend. They walked all the way up to the school's rooftop and didn't pay attention to the fact that Gon was still holding onto Killua's hand.

"If I knew we were coming up here I would have brought my lunch…" Killua looked off to the side and shrugged. He didn't expect the slight pinching of his cheeks. "Wha-?"

"What did I tell you!?" Gon pinched his cheeks, "Don't call me an idiot!"

"Whet gao af me-," Killua tried to say, but it didn't come out right.

Luckily, Gon was already used to understanding him since he ended up doing it often and released his face.

Killua rubbed his red cheeks, "So what? They can call you an idiot but I can't?"

"Of course not!" Gon pouted, "B-But I don't want them to hate you too Killua~!" He wailed.

Sighing, Killua patted Gon's head. "Nothing they say about me can get to me, you know that," he said comfortingly. "_But I'll beat their asses for saying dumb shit about you_," he whispered, cracking his knuckles at the thought.

"Did you say something?" Gon tilted his head and then shrugged, "Well let's just go back!"

"Are you sure?" Killua grabbed onto Gon's right sleeve. "They're just going to say stuff again during class. We can go to the nurse or something instead-,"

"No!" Gon shook his head furiously, "If I don't face them head on then they will never stop."

Killua had jumped a little at his booming voice, but smiled, "And how do you plan on doing that Mr. Tanlines~?" He teased, earning a jab in his sides, but it was worth it. "_Honestly I don't think they're that bad_…_I like them_." He mumbled. Since they were nothing compared to his hidden scars.

"You've been mumbling to yourself a lot today," all of a sudden Gon was in front of him with only his hand separating their foreheads as he felt for his temperature. "Maybe you should be the one to go to the nurse's office Killua."

Killua swatted his hand away and clicked his tongue, "Let's just go back already Gon," he scowled and led the way. Once they got back to class, the bell finally rung. They returned to their seats with Gon in the front and Killua in the back. That way he could always tell who was talking about Gon so he could punish them later on. He made sure to stare at the bullies longer than needed; he wanted them to feel his bloodlust.

Sadly, idiots don't learn from their mistakes and kept up their routine. It became so distracting that Gon didn't hear the teacher call his name. When he heard it the second time, he was told to answer the question on the board. This was where all the bullying started. A couple of weeks ago, Gon had to answer a question but wrote it incorrectly because some of the kanji was still difficult for him. Most Tokyo students would already know it so it really made him stand out. They began to pick out every flaw they could think of, but he knew that their words were meaningless. They could say the absolute worst thing about him, but it would never break him. He knew what kindness is, he feels true kindness because of his best friend that's always by his side. He was glad that Killua was his first friend, he would never abandon him. Their relationship was as loyal as they come.

"Jeez if only it weren't for Killua, we would have made Gon piss his pants already."

Gon heard another conversation pop up with his back to the class. He tried to concentrate on the problem before him, but what they said really pissed him off.

"Yeah, did you hear about how Gon is Killua's first friend? So lame!"

"Pfft, I also heard that his parents are never home. He probably still wets the bed or something."

The chalk in Gon's hand snapped in two, making even their teacher step back. He then threw the chalk at the person who spoke last; it hit them straight in their stomach. He would have aimed for their forehead, but he didn't want to get Killua in trouble too. "You need to shut up! I don't care if you talk badly about me, but if you say something about Killua ever again I swear I'll-,"

"Gon!" Killua was already by his side, calming him down so he wouldn't do anything more. He glared at the bullies, causing the entire class to flinch. "Don't let them provoke you okay?"

He wanted to protest, but the concern on Killua's face made him release his anger faster. "I'm sorry Killua."

Killua shook his head and was about to say the same back, but then he felt their teacher's presence behind him and froze.

"All of you to the Principal's office _now_."

They all received a scolding, especially Gon and Killua which didn't sit right with them, but they let it go since all the teasing ceased. At least they got to spend detention together; the others had it worse which was an extra plus. They were forced to clean all of the boy toilets in their grade. That day Gon truly knew who his friends are, and the most important one was always beside him after all.

**-x-x-**

Gon laughed to himself as he sat on top of his boyfriend's bed years later. "You were so cute when we were little Killua." He turned so he could lie on his stomach, watching Killua play videogames.

"W-What?" Killua looked up from the television, his cheeks reddening. "I don't know what you're talking about, idiot."

Gon laughed again, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

Killua almost said _I know_, but settled for a flustered: "S-Shut up idiot."

"I love you too~!" He smiled and poked Killua's cheeks. If only he had told him that a long time ago, then they wouldn't have had to go through all the pain that came after that day. "You do too right?"

The white haired teen caught the unease in his voice and showed him the most sincere smile he ever made, "Of course, Gon." _I'm never letting you go again_.

**-x-x-**

**The End**

**A/N: This is the first installment of my Hunter x Hunter high school alternate universe that will probably be used for later KiruGon works.** **I hope you liked it! Maybe tell me about what you liked or didn't like…please?**


End file.
